Episode 01
Dogs, Ninjas and Cherry Blossoms (''Inu o Shinobi te Sakura Saku, ''いぬをしのびてさくらさく) is the first episode of "Kill Me Baby" anime series. Aired on January 5, 2012. Synopsis Yasuna Oribe gets a lot of injuries from classmate and hired assassin, Sonya. When a dog wanders into the classroom, the two think of a way to get rid of it. Later, Yasuna meets a self-proclaimed ninja named Agiri Goshiki who tries to sell her some 'ninjutsus'. Summary Yasuna Oribe goes up to the camera and says hello in German while introducing herself, then she sees Sonya and greets her causing Sonya to twist her arm. She then sees something on her back she tries to get it off but Sonya chokes her. In class someone breaks a pot, causing Sonya to get scared when someone sees a cockroach. Sonya gets up to the ceiling and Yasuna and teases her, after that Yasuna reads a scary story. At noon Sonya and Yasuna eat, Yasuna bought juice and needs help opening her bottle so Sonya uses an attack to open her bottle. A dog later arrives at school which causes both Sonya and Yasuna to be scared. Sonya tries to defeat the dog but she gets to scared to even touch the dog so she feeds the dog food in order to get it to go away which caused the dog to like her and the teacher lets the dog stay in the classroom. Yasuna talks to Sonya about her defense and Sonya says that she also uses it to catch flies which she caught one but it turns out to be the cockroach from earlier, then they walk out from school Sonya tells Yasuna about how scary that was and was upset about what happened, Yasuna comforts her saying she will always be there for her. Sonya seemed a little touched when she said that then Yasuna touches her shoulder which causes Sonya to twist her arm then she disappears. The next day Yasuna and Sonya go ghost hunting. They arrive in an empty room and they meet Agiri who shows them a bunch of her techniques. It's then revealed that she has a bomb from her arm which explodes. After that Yasuna and Sonya walk out from school with messed up hair and look at Yasuna's camera which has a picture of a ghost on it causing them to scream. The day after Yasuna goes to look for Agiri who teaches more of her techniques and gives her a scroll which she shows to Sonya and they find out it is really binoculars so they look outside the window and sees Agiri outside flying a kite. After school they walk and she a cherry blossom tree remembering it is flower viewing season Yasuna pulls out two bottles of juice and they sit down to watch the cherry blossoms fall Yasuna spots a petal on Sonya's shoulder she tries to remove it causing her to twist her arm again. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yasuna Oribe (Debut) *Sonya (Debut) *Agiri Goshiki (Debut) *Faceless Masses *Ghosts *Stray Dog *Body replacement *Poster boy Trivia * This chapter is named Sneaking Dog, Blossoming Cherry in the Sentai Filmworks Blue-ray/DVD release. Category:Episodes